This study will examine 250 brothers of 170 men diagnosed with benign prostatic hyperplasia and 250 brothers-in-law as controls. A questionnaire will seek information concerning symptoms of urethral obstruction, physical maturation, sexual activity, weight fluctuations, history of diseases and demographic factors.